Angels in the Castle
by Frostmane and Spotty
Summary: Lily Evans is sent back in time by the touch of a Weeping Angel. It is up to James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and the Doctor to stop the Angels and bring Lily back. Don't blink.
1. How to Dung Bomb a Time Lord

**Angels in the Castle**

**Chapter one:**

**How to Dung Bomb a Time Lord**

"No, for the last time James," Lily said in frustration. "I will not go out with you!"

"Please?" James begged. "Just once?"

"NO." Lily stormed out of the portrait hole, leaving a dejected looking James behind.

After she heard James shut the portrait hole she slowed down and glanced behind her, feeling slightly guilty for rejecting James again. She sighed, looking at where James had been standing with her. She was about to turn around when she saw an angel statue standing near the wall, with its face covered by its hands as if it was crying. Lily was pretty sure it hadn't been there when she walked into the common room earlier that day.

She shook her head and walked away at a brisk speed. Someone must have put it there while she was in the common room, probably for some prank.

Something urged her to turn around and look back. When she did she saw the statue again, but this time it was right in front of her.

* * *

James sighed. He hoped that some day, she will finally say yes.

Remus looked up from his book. "Maybe you should just stop bugging her about it."

James turned to glare at him. "I'm not bugging her!"

Sirius stopped shooting sparkles from his wand and said, "Yeah, you are."

James glared at him too, as Peter stopped writing his essay to watch.

"That was the fifth time you asked her out this week." Remus reminded him.

"Look who's keeping track," Sirius teased, receiving a glare from Remus too.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Sirius said, holding his hands up to show it. "But I have an idea to cheer you up." he told James.

James raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Sirius put on an evil grin. "I just got a new box of dung bombs from Zonko's last week..."

James put on grin identical to Sirius' while Remus put his face in his hands.

"So," Sirius continued. "How about the Entrance Hall?"

"Oh yeah!" James cheered.

James, Sirius and Peter all turned to Remus. "Well?" James asked hopefully.

Remus sighed. "Fine."

James and Sirius cheered and high-fived each other.

* * *

The Doctor walked up and down the Entrance Hall scanning everything in sight with his sonic screwdriver. At last he stopped and took a look at his screwdriver.

"Yes, yes, yes... Ah ha!" he muttered to himself. "Time distortion! Something here messed up time... Messed up something important..."

He paced the Hall, muttering. "What could do this? What can- no! Wait, yes!" The Doctor looked up with a triumphant look on his face. "It's-"

He was cut off by a yell. "Dung bombs away!"

Suddenly there was a series of explosions from all around him, and the room filled with a think green gas and a terrible stench.

Holding his breath, the Doctor ran forwards, towards where the voice came from, and hopefully, out of the gas.

After a few seconds he was out of the cloud of gas and in front of four teenagers in school uniforms staring at him.

The Doctor looked back at them and dusted off his jacket and straitened his bow tie.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked them.

"And what are you doing here?" The stranger asked the Marauders.

"We go to school here." James replied. "What are you doing here?"

"There's a problem here and I intend to fix it." the stranger answered. "Now, have any of you seen anything... unusual today?"

They exchanged glances. Remus shook his head. "Who are you?" he asked, prepared to draw his wand.

The stranger smiled. "I'm the Doctor."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Doctor... Who?"

"Just the Doctor."

Sirius snorted. "That's a weird name to have."

The Doctor ignored him. "Do you mind telling me where I am?"

James looked at him like he was crazy. "How can you be here but not know where you are?"

"Never mind that," the Doctor replied, waving him hand. "Where is this place?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," James answered cautiously.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at them. "Where are we really? Hogwarts is fictional."

"Hogwarts," Remus said slowly, glancing at the others.

"No, no, no, that can't be... Unless!" the Doctor clapped his hands together and grinned like a maniac. "It's real!"

He turned back to the four.

"And who are you?"

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew."

The Doctor stared at them, wide eyed. "No way,"

They looked at him with similar confused expressions. "What?" Sirius asked.

"Never mind," The Doctor said. "Anyways, something did something here that wasn't supposed to happen and messed up time a little."

Remus, deciding to play along for a little while to find out who this man was, asked, "Do you know what it was?"

"I have a suspicion, and I was about to announce it to no one in particular when _somebody_," he glared at the Marauders. "Made the hall explode with a very foul smelling gas."

"It wasn't my idea to release Dung Bombs in the hall," Remus muttered.

"It was mine!" Sirius announced cheerfully, waving his arm in the air. James and Remus rolled their eyes.

"So, what?" Remus asked the Doctor.

The Doctor's expression suddenly became very serious. "Weeping Angels."

The wizards looked at him blankly. "What?" Peter asked.

The Doctor suddenly launched into a long but fast paced explanation. "Weeping Angels are creatures that feed off of potential energy. One touch and they send you back in time, letting you live to death, feeding off of everything that could have been, all your stolen moments. They're quantum locked, they don't exist if they're being seen. Look at them and they turn to stone, and you can't kill a stone. The Angel can't do anything either, until you blink. They move so fast, you blink and you're dead. You have to keep an eye on them, and escape. When someone's looking at it, it just looks like an ordinary angel statue, its eyes covered like its crying. They cover their eyes because they can't risk looking at each other."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Now tell me, have any of you seen any strange angel statues that weren't there before now?"

James, Sirius, and Peter all shook their heads, but Remus nodded. All eyes turned to him in worry. "I saw two. Right outside the portrait hole. I saw it right as we walked out."

"I didn't see it; I was too busy carrying the Dung Bombs." Sirius said. "You?" he asked James.

James didn't answer. He was staring straight ahead with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Remus asked James in concern.

"We walked out a little bit after-" he stopped, looking panicked.

Remus' eyes widened too, but the others looked back and forth between them in confusion.

"Lily," Remus breathed and all of the others gasped.

"That's it!" the Doctor shouted triumphantly. "The Angel got Lily, and sent her back in time! That's what messed up time!"

Remus looked back at him. "How?"

"Um..." the Doctor said awkwardly."She's rather important for time, you see, if she never gets back, something very important for your world will never happen... and well, I can't tell you everything."

"Okay then..."

James looked up at the Doctor. "How can we get her back?"

The Doctor grinned. "I have my ride for that, but first we need to get rid of those Angels before they do any more damage."

**Please review!**

**Constructive criticism would be very helpful.**


	2. Lets Go Angel Hunting!

**Angels in the Castle**

**Chapter 2:**

**Lets Go Angel Hunting!**

"Where are they exactly Mr. Doctor?" Sirius asked the Doctor as they walked down the hall.

"Well, that is where the problem is. I have no idea! But that's what makes it fun!" The Doctor replied. "And it's just the Doctor. I don't need politeness. What's worse is when people salute," he added under his breath.

"Right..." Remus muttered under his breath.

"Let's go Angel hunting!" Sirius cheered, fist pumping.

They walked down the corridors as casually as possible, but for Sirius, casual was not anywhere in his vocabulary. He skipped down the stairs ahead of the others, humming loudly to himself. The doctor opened his mouth to say something when Remus budded in. "Yes, he always does that. I'm so sorry you have to see this."

"Oh. I wasn't going to ask that. I was wondering if I could do that too!" Remus looked boggled. Stunned. A fully grown man asking if he could do what _Sirius_ was doing. "GERONIMO!" The Doctor shouted as he quickly skipped to Sirius' side. They locked arms and started to sing a very out of tune song.

Remus looked around the corridor to make sure no one was around. We are so going to get caught, he thought to himself, shaking his head.

"So," The Doctor said to Sirius, "this place, Hogwarts, is exactly how big?"

"Really big." Sirius replied. "I'm no good with any science or anything that doesn't blow up, so you're asking the wrong person." The Doctor shrugged, and carried on.

"Now it's my turn for a question," James piped up, annoyed that The Doctor was taking all the fun. "What is your real name, where are you from, why are you here, where is Lily, and what the heck does 'Geronimo' mean?"

"That's more than one question." The Doctor pointed out. "I told you! My name is the Doctor, just the Doctor. I'm from a place you don't know of, I'm here because of the Angels, I have no idea where or when your Lily is, but we will find her. Now Geronimo. That's just a fun word I enjoy using. Most of the words I used to like actually had a meaning, like '_allons-y_', but not anymore. Now come along!" He continued, full speed ahead. "Tell me, Remus, where would creepy things hide here?"

Remus was about to answer when Sirius interrupted. "Oh that! I could tell you that!" he said, excited. "The third floor corridor on the right hand side. Apparently you die if you go in there. I've snuck in there enough times to know that it's just looks. Unless Filch finds you. Then you really are dead!"

"Perfect!" The Doctor said cheerfully, following all the boys to the moving stair cases. As they reached the door, the doctor took out his sonic screw driver, while Remus took out his wand.

"What is that?" They both said at the same time.

"This is my sonic screw driver. I can unlock the door with this." The Doctor said proudly.

"This is my wand, and it will unlock the door better than your screw driver."

"Sonic screw driver" The Doctor corrected, putting emphasis on the word sonic. Remus rolled his eyes as the Doctor got to work. In a few seconds the door was open. Everyone shuffled into the dark room.

"Blimey," The Doctor whispered in awe. "This place, this place is amazing! Never seen anything like it! Well, stuff kind of like it, but still!" All of a sudden torches lit up, throughout the room, making everything visible.

"AH!" James cried out. Right in front of his face was one of the Weeping Angels.

* * *

Lily looked around. This was definitely not Hogwarts. Could it be the Forbidden Forest? A cool breeze swooped over her. That's weird, it's supposed to be summer! Her heart raced as she began to remember what happened. James had tried to ask her out again. She said no. She walked out of the Gryffindor common room, and there was an angel statue, covering its eyes as if it were crying. She blinked, and it was in her face. She had looked away, looking to see if anyone else had seen it, and now she was here. The statue did it. Somehow it had sent her here. Now how do I get back? Lily took a step into the forest. Everything was silent. Twigs cracked as she continued to step forward. Leaves were crushed under her weight. Suddenly wind started to pick up.

A faint horn like sound began, startling her. It got louder and louder, getting closer. She held her breath and frantically looked around, afraid of what might be out there, watching her every move. She stopped walking, but the cracking of twigs and the crushing of leaves continued. Something was out there, and it was getting close.

* * *

"Don't look away James!" The Doctor instructed, seeing the Weeping Angels. "There are more than one in this room, and don't look into their eyes. James, don't blink, blink and you're dead! Blink and you will be sent back in time, to who knows when and who knows where!"

"That's good advice." James mumbled back.

"We could crush them." Sirius said, picking up a stone that was on the ground

"NO!" James yelled. "With Lily where she is, if you crush them, will she come back?" he asked the Doctor.

Sirius froze, and the Doctor looked at James with a thoughtful look, pondering about what he said. "No, I can't promise that."

"Then they stay." Sirius put the rock down and the Doctor nodded.

"Crushing them would kill them, and that would be murder."

They stood in silence for a moment before the Doctor spoke up again. "I really hate these. So much harder to get rid of." he sighed, then perked up suddenly. "Wait! You can't blink, but maybe you can wink! A friend of mine did that once. The worst that could happen is that you get sent back in time, and never return!"

"It's worth a shot!" James said. He carefully shut one eye, for a couple seconds, and then opened it back up. "Pads, am I still here?" He called.

"It worked!" Sirius replied in relief. James shut his other eye, and then opened it again.

"Doctor, I underestimated you." James said, thankfully.

Sirius looked around. "Um, Doctor, there are two more!"

The two other Angels were right behind them, reading to attack.

"Don't look them in the eyes!" The Doctor warned as Peter and Sirius both turned to stare.

Remus turned back to James to find another Angel standing next to James', its eyes covered. "We've got another one here!" he shouted.

"Right. We need to find a way to make the two that James and Remus are looking at to look at the other ones." The Doctor said, jabbing his thumb at the closest Angel.

"I've got an idea! While James and Remus are looking at Angel number 1 and 2, me and Peter move them together, and then at the same time, James and I will move away!" Sirius said.

The Doctor shook his head. "You can't touch them, and Remus', Peter's and yours all have their eyes covered."

"Oh."

The Doctor clapped his hands together. "I have an idea."

"Great!" James said shakily. "What is it?"

"It will be risky, but I think it might work."

Remus took a deep breath. "Tell us."

"Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, I'll need you all to back up until your backs touch, but don't look behind you and turn away from your Angels," The Doctor instructed calmly.

Taking slow steps, the Marauders inched backwards until Remus and James stood back to back with Sirius and Peter. The Doctor stood beside them.

"Good job," he encouraged. "Now, Remus, Sirius, Peter, I need you to blink."

"What?!" Sirius cried. "You told us not to blink! Blink and we're dead!"

"I did say the plan was risky," the Doctor replied irritably. "If you blink fast enough, it should stop them right in front of your face, and when they are attacking, they uncover their eyes."

"Okay," Remus said uncertainly.

The Doctor nodded. "On my count, three... two... one."

The three Marauders blinked, making sure to be quick about opening them again.

All three let out a surprised cry. Remus was wide eyed, trying to understand how the Angel could move so fast. Now all of the Angels were looming over the wizards, razor sharp teeth bared. Their eyes were uncovered, and their nails had lengthened into wicked claws.

"Excellent!" the Doctor said. "Remember, don't blink. At this distance they will get you if you blink."

"That's reassuring!" Remus growled classically.

"Alright," the Doctor continued, ignoring Remus' remark. "Now, just walk away. Move out of their way so they will see each other, but don't look away from them!"

They did as he told them and ducked out of the Angels' reaches. They stood back near the door, still looking at the Weeping Angels. The Doctor grinned. "Nicely done! They should be stuck like that for a while now. Well, unless something blocks their vision..."

He turned to the four wizards, who were still staring at the Angels. "Um, you do know you can look away now,"

The Marauders shared sheepish expressions. "Oh." Peter mumbled.

"We're alive!" Sirius said hoarsely, kissing the ground.

"Um, Padfoot, you were trapped looking at an Angel, not in a plane in the sky. You don't need to kiss the ground." Remus reminded Sirius.

"Oh, I knew that!" Sirius said, standing up.

"No, no, no, it's quite fine. Sometimes the ground needs a bit of thanking!" The Doctor commented. All of a sudden, they all heard a sharp meow. They all turned around, to face a brownish, small tabby cat with large lamp-like eyes.

"Oh great. Filches cat!" Sirius yelped. They all hurried out of the room, to come face to face with Filch.

"Goody," James said flatly.

"My oh my, Mrs. Norris, what do we have here? A bunch of misfits?"

The Doctor stared at Mrs. Norris, then up at Filch. "Is your cat married to Chuck Norris?"

Filch glared at the Doctor. "Guess not then,"

"You students shouldn't be in there," Filch rasped accusingly.

"Just take us to McGonagall already." James whined.

"No, no, I think, since you have a guest with you, it shall be straight to Dumbledore." he replied threateningly.

* * *

"Sirius, would you like to introduce your guest to me?" Dumbledore asked politely, his fingers laced together and elbows resting on his desk.

"Um, this is The Doctor, just The Doctor. The Doctor is his name. It's a funny name, The Doctor, I mean, is he a doctor? Or just had some funny paren-" Sirius was cut off by Dumbledore.

"That is quite enough babbling. Now, Doctor, would you have anything to do with the strange blue box down stairs by the Great Hall?"

"Yes, sorry about that. It kind of just parks where it wants." The Doctor replied sheepishly.

"Of course," Dumbledore said, chuckling. "and how, did you find Hogwarts? Surely I would remember such a student?"

"Yes, that. Um, we have sort of a mishap, problem, if you will, with one of your students." The Doctor said. Dumbledore leaned in, curious of what he would say, but he didn't. The Doctor sent a pointed look at Filch.

"Argus, would you give us a moment alone?" Dumbledore asked politely. Filch nodded, and turned to the door, mumbling something about filthy kids.

"Continue." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand.

"Well, a girl by the name of Lily Evans, is, well, gone." The Doctor said quickly. Dumbledore gave him a look telling him to continue with the story. "Well, um, there are sort of... statues in the castle, dangerous ones. They are known as Weeping Angels. The boys and I caught what we hope to be all four of them in the third floor. Well, specifically on the third floor corridor on the right hand side When seen, they are statues. But when you look away or blink, they are alive. They move in mere seconds. If they touch you, they send the person back in time, to who knows when and who knows where. Lily, was so unfortunate to have stumbled upon one, and she is, well, somewhere we don't know." The Doctor finished his speech, and looked carefully at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took a minute to ponder this. "Well then we must help her. Tell me, Doctor, how may I be of assistance?"

* * *

"W-w-who's there?" Lily stammered in the darkness. "I-I-I'm not afraid of you! Sh-show yourself!" A faint figure started to come into view.

"You should not be here human, go back to where you came from." The low, male voice warned.

"I would, but I don't exactly know where I am."

"You are in the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh, so I'm not far from Hogwarts!" Lily said in relief.

"We don't like humans." the things said coldly.

"But you must know Dumbledore, the headmaster. He'll understand my circumstance. He's been teaching there for so long!"

"Dumbledore, is the new headmaster, he just began last year."

How is that possible? Was I sent back through time? Lily thought. "May I ask the year?"

"1914" The voice replied. The creature was now in her face, his breath on her face made her stop breathing, too scared to do it.

"What exactly are you?" She asked.

"I am a centaur. And the Centaurs do not like humans. You are lucky to have found me, and not anyone else of my kind. My name is Thilaer. Come. I shall help you find your way out of the forest. Remember the stars, they guide you. Mars is bright tonight. Watch out." They started to walk in silence, but Lily still had millions of questions flooding through her  
head.

_**Please Review! We really enjoy your thoughts and opinions on our writing!**_


End file.
